Candle in the Night
by Super Sheba
Summary: One snowfall can bring hope. One light can rescue. One.


**A Candle in the Night**

The sky blushed a rosy hew as the glowing sun arose.  Charcoal colored clouds drifted lazily across the dawn, pearly snowflakes dancing as they fell to the ground.  A blanket of white enveloped the ground, leaving the leaves of trees shivering in the brisk winter air.  The form of an ebony haired young woman sat excitedly at the frost painted window, a sweet smile gracing her face.  Cerulean orbs shone with joy as the prospect of inhaling the sweet scent of newly fallen snow.  The kimono adorning her lay in a mass of wrinkles as she sat on her knees, nose pressed to the window.  Kaoru was indifferent to the strange comments she received for this action.  To her, 18 was just an age, and held no restrictions as to what she was allowed to do.  Besides, it was the first snowfall of the year after all, and what normal person did not feel the urge to frolic in the cool blanket upon the ground.  A scrumptious aroma floated from the kitchen, filling Kaoru's senses as drool trickled down her chin, leaving a damp spot on the soft pink material of her kimono.

"Kenshin must be cooking…" thought Kaoru as she attempted to smooth out her clothing.  

Each time Kaoru's mind wandered into the depths of her heart, Kenshin's gentle smile brought forth a small blush to her cheeks.  His voice sang to her in blissful dreams that held Kaoru in peaceful sleep, a warmth creeping about her.  Gazing into Kenshin's eyes lost Kaoru in a heaven kissed fantasy only a love stricken maiden could dare imagine.  Kaoru's voice would cease speaking at the sound of his tender lilt.  Nothing seemed more beautiful than the thought of falling into Kenshin's embrace and resting in his arms.  

Kaoru shook her head and emerged from her flying thoughts.  Trudging to the kitchen, a yawn escaped Kaoru as she rubbed her eyes and placed a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.  Miso soup stood prepared on the table, but within Kaoru's view was a frantic Kenshin, racing outside into the cold morning.

"THE LAUNDRY IS NOT DONE, THAT IT IS NOT!" Kenshin cried as he grasped a basket of soiled laundry within his small hands.  

Sighing, Kaoru again seated herself at the windowsill, breathing clouds onto the windows.  Kenshin stood above the foaming tub, his slight body shivering.  Yet, a smile blessed his face, the freezing temperature ignored.  Kaoru could only smile as well, seeing the man she deeply loved so happy.  She longed to run out and throw her arms around him, but fear of rejection held her back.  Though clouds now hid the sun, the cerulean sky imprinted beauty upon any mind that happened to behold it.  Not taking advantage of the gorgeous weather would be an insane and heinous act.  It took only a second for Kaoru to rush into the snow and dance on the ice, believing Kenshin could not see her.

"You are a wonderful dancer Kaoru-dono, that you are." Kenshin said as he admired her slight form gliding about the glistening frozen expanse.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru cried as she whirled around, a blush rising in her cheeks.  "Where did you come from?  I thought you were doing the laundry."

"Sessha is finished, that he is." Kenshin stated happily, pointing towards the dojo, in which the clean clothing had been hung.

Feeling brave, Kenshin stepped over to Kaoru and lightly grasped her hand, twirling her as his face turned a deep crimson.  How wonderful it felt to touch Kaoru's delicate skin, feel the warmth emanating from her hope filled soul.  Never before had such an innocent and joyous person spoken to him, let alone intertwined their fingers within his weathered ones.  Kenshin yearned to forever squeeze Kaoru's hand and receive her affections.  There was something different about the young woman he stared upon in loving gaze.  No care of his past dwelt within heart; Kaoru had forgiven Kenshin before she had even known his name.  Being a rurouni had been Kenshin's whole existence, yet when his eyes had met hers that fateful day, letting go seemed impossible.  He could only gaze upon Kaoru's angelic face as she looked up at him questioningly.  Without warning, Kaoru began to squeeze Kenshin's hand tightly, and pulled him across the ice.  Gracefully, glided the young woman glided until they had reached the snow, only for Kaoru to trip and fall into Kenshin's lap.

Wrapping his arms around Kaoru, he felt her lean her head against him.  Birds chirped sweetly, singing lullabies to the young couple.  Kaoru closed her eyes, further burying her face in Kenshin's chest.  Atop Kaoru's head he planted a kiss.

Turning her head, Kaoru asked, "Why Kenshin, why?"

An astonished look became transfixed on the rurouni's face, his auburn hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono!" whispered Kenshin as he backed away, only to feel arms wrap around his neck.

"No Kenshin, don't go.  It isn't that." replied Kaoru, her head rested upon his shoulder.  "I just don't understand.  How could you care about someone as strange as I am?  I act nothing like a lady, and have you not heard the rumors about me?  I could never be a good wife to any man."

"Kaoru-dono, if I looked only for those qualities in a woman, would I truly love her?" Kenshin whispered into her ear, her raven hair brushing against his face.  "I care for you because you are different.  You never scorned me because of my blood-stained past.  Others shunned me, yet you liked me for who I was, not the battousai.  I am forever indebted to you, for you have brought me unconceivable joy, that you have.  Looks have no importance to me, though you are too beautiful for words.  Please, understand.  I only wish you could feel the same as I do…"

"Kenshin, you fool…" wept Kaoru as tears ran down her cheeks in icy streams.  "Are you so blind to my feelings?  I love you Kenshin, but if you cannot see it, then maybe you don't truly love me…"

"Never say that Kaoru-dono. Nothing. Nothing, will ever destroy the love I feel for you within my heart.  I can never live otherwise."

Tender lips brushed against Kaoru's neck as they slowly moved closer to her ear, then softly grazed her lips.  Drawing Kaoru closer to him, Kenshin inhaled Kaoru's scent, an aroma unrivaled by that of any other.  Cuddled into Kenshin was Kaoru as her sapphire orbs closed delicately, her head resting upon his firm chest as she drifted into blessed sleep.  A light fall of snow left snowflakes in Kenshin's auburn locks as he gazed up at the sky.

"Thank you.  Thank you for rescuing me from my sorrow…..Kaoru-dono." 


End file.
